He Belongs With Her
by JeyDoesntCare
Summary: They've been best friends forever. One devolps feelings for the other. But there with someone else. She will do anything to make him see that He Belongs With Her. Hannah Montana/iCarly Crossover Loliver Sam/Oliver Seddie
1. Chapter 1

**He Belongs With Her **

**By: Jey**

**

* * *

**

I'm heading towards the skate park to meet up with my best friend Oliver.

We've been best friends since preschool and nothing could break us apart.

Except one thing... Sam Puckett.

I get to the skate park and there's Oliver on our bench.

"Hey Oliver." I said.

"Lilly! Hey!" he said.

"Why are you so jumpy?"

"Umm Is it okay that i asked someone else to join us?"

"It's Tuesday skate day. Just the two of us. Who'd you invite?"

"Sam"

"Oh that's fine! She can come But then I'm leaving. Bye!" I say as I start skating away.

"Lilly! Get back here" He said while pulling me back.

"What?" I said.

"Why don't you like her? There's nothing wrong with her"

"Oliver you have no idea. Do you remember the day we met her?"

_September 5th 2007_

_Malibu Mall Food Court_

_"Lilly pass the salt" Oliver said._

_"It's right there get it your self" I said._

_Someone grabbed the salt and gave it to Oliver_

_"Here at least I'll show some respect" She said. She turned her head, gave me a smirk, then turn her head back towards Oliver._

_"I'm Sam I just moved here from L.A. and I need some help getting around. Which school are you going to?" She said._

_"Seaview High School we're Freshman."He said._

_"That's where I am going and so am I!" She said._

_She came over by me and pushed me out of the chair and sat down. _

_I stood up._

_"Oliver I think we should go" I said_

_"You can leave Lilly, I'm going to help Sam out." He said_

_"Yea leave, your stopping him from helping." She said_

_I grabbed my stuff and left._

"What was so bad about that?" He Said

"OLIVER! She pushed me out of my seat,has always acted like a bitch to me,takes advantage of you,never likes us hanging out,and when she gets here she'll talk you into going somewhere else and ditching me!"

"Come on Lils,she does not..."

"Yes she does! What do you even see in her Oliver?" I said on the verge of tears

"Lilly,are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Call me when you come up with an answer. Later. "

I started skating off.

"Lilly!" He said

I heard him following me. I got to the skate park exit and saw Sam. I started skating faster and faster. I didnt know if Oliver was still following me or not and the truth was I didn't care, until I realized I wasn't paying attention to where i was going.

CRASH!

* * *

**Chapter 1 for ya. Review please!**

**-Jey**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CRASH!

Some idiot put about ten trash cans in the middle of the of the sidewalk.

I ran right into them, falling over and knocking someone else over in the process.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry Freddie." I said.

"Its okay Lilly, why were you going so fast?" he said.

I heard skateboard wheels. I turned my head and saw Oliver coming this way. I turned back.

"Thats why." I said pointing at Oliver.

Oliver jumped of his skateboard, picked it up, and ran over to me.

"Lils, are you okay?" he said.

"I'm fine." I said.

Oliver noticed hates Freddie for 'trying' to steal Sam from of course was how we became friends.

"Did you do this, huh?" Oliver said

"No, I would never hurt Lilly" Freddie said

"Sure, and you would never steal my girlfriend." Oliver said

"Oliver, Stop!" I said

"Why should I?" Oliver said

"You shoud know, come on Freddie." I said.

"Okay Lilly." Freddie said as we started walking

"Lils." Oliver said

I turned around.

"Thats Lilly to you" I said. I turned back around and continued walking.

* * *

Freddie and I walked to the far end of the beach.I had told him I had to talk to him and this was the only place we could be alone.

"Whats up Lilly?" He said.

"Wanna go out with Sam?" I said

"Well yeah, Of course,Why?"

"Cause I know exactly how to do it."

* * *

**Kinda Short but I'm writing more as your 2-4 more chapters will be up today.**

**-Jey**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How do we do that?" He said.

"Oliver is very protective. Especially about me." I said.

"That helps how?"

"If we pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend, I bet I can get Oliver to break up with Sam."

"So I get Sam."

"And I get Oliver."

"Perfect, and look who's coming down the beach."

I turned my head to see that Oliver, and Sam, were walking towards us.

"Great lets put our plan into action." I said.

He leaned over and kissed me. It felt weird kissing Freddie, but if it helped me get Oliver, it was worth it.

I heard them getting closer and I decided to make Oliver madder then he was already going to be. I asked Freddie for entrance and he accepted.

"Lilly?!" Oliver said.

I separated from Freddie.

"Yes?"I said.

"What are you doing?!" He said

"Hanging out with my boyfriend."

"He's your boyfriend?!," He turned towards Freddie"First you go after my girlfriend now your with my best friend? That's it."

He started to walk over twoards Freddie, but I got in his way.

"Oliver!" I said

"Lilly, move!" Oliver said

"Oliver, I asked Freddie out, so don't hurt him!" I said

I looked down at what he was holding. It was a black duffel bag. I knew what that meant, and i didn't like it. I looked back up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Freddie?" I said.

"Yes, Lilly?" Freddie said.

"I'll call you later." I said

I started running.

I was running FAST.

When I got to the crowded part of the beach, I was dodging people and items like you couldn't believe. Like dribbling a soccer ball in a game, just with no ball.

I got past that little derailment and was about 1/2 mile away from my special spot on the beach. I know because one day I was really bored and decided to measure.

I was the only one who knew about this spot but, that would soon change.

I heard him following. I heard him gasping for air because, oh lets just face it, he's a flat out wimp.

I passed the entrance to my spot.

I went around the side, and did a real quick turn behind some tall grass.

I snuck through the grass behind that to get into my secret place.

I forgot that I dug about a foot into the ground. So I feel over on my back.

I looked up and there was Oliver, catching his breath.

"How'd you get in here?" I said.

"Lils, I've followed you here many times, I know how to get in. Now we need to talk, all the way." He said.

"Fine."

"Lils, why'd you run?"

"You had Oscar's 'naughty' bag."

"Oscar's naughty bag?"

Oh shit, he wasn't supposed to know that.

"Lilly, How'd you know about that?" He said

But yet it he knew.

"He told me about it when we started high school. He knew you'd get a hold of it when he left for college, and he knew I could get you to stop when and if i saw you with it." I said

"Well he was right, but Lils that was my bag. It had towels in it and sunscreen."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and about you and Freddie."

"What about us."

"You guys need to break up, I cant have you going out with someone I know will break your heart."

Freddie wont but You are.

"I'll break up with Freddie, if you break up with Sam." I said.

"Lilly!" He said.

"That's the only way."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"That can't be the only way!" Oliver said.

"Yet it is." I said.

"You're helping Freddie, aren't you?"

"No! Well thats part of the plan."

"Whats the other part, huh?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

" 'Cause it involves you...and me"

"Us? What about us?"

"I can't say"

"Can you show me?"

Darn Oken!!! Your such a donut!

"As much as I want to , I can't" I said.

"But why no.. Oh I see" He said

Oh my gosh Oken figured something out?

He grabbed my chin and pulled my head so we were face to face.

"Wittle Willy has a crush on me!" He said in his childish voice and shaking my my head.

"Oliver!" I said

"So thats why you dont want me to go out with Sam."

"And that she is a bitch."

"Yea she is."

"Ollie?"

"Lils?"

"Be mine?"

"Forever and Always"

I kissed him passionatly. Even though it took 11 years, and all that it took, the wait, the pain, it was finally paying off.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**- Jey**


End file.
